Fighting
by Over.Blackout
Summary: Zebura was smiling - a ruined, mockery of a smile but still - Toriko could smell his exhilaration, his excitement: it clung to Zebura's skin under the dirt, sand and sweat and he grinned. Fighting could be fun, one in a while. Toriko/Zebura


Hi! So I noticed there were no Toriko/Zebura fics around and I really like this paring, so I thought I would write one. Sorry about that.

* * *

Toriko ducked as Zebura's fist flew toward his head, aiming a punch of his own at Zebura's unprotected stomach, who dodged and caught his hand, locking their fingers together as they wrestled. Zebura was smiling - a ruined, mockery of a smile but _still -_ Toriko could smell his exhilaration, his excitement: it clung to Zebura's skin under the dirt, sand and sweat and he grinned. Fighting _could _be fun, one in a while.

They both froze when a very large, very angry, murderous intent swelled behind them. The hairs on the back of Toriko's neck rose as he turned to see Komatsu. At least he _thought _it was Komatsu, he couldn't really be sure because the little chef was cloaked in a vivid red aura, a vein pulsed in his brow and one hand brandished a wooden spoon like a sword. Toriko swallowed. This would not go well.

"I SWEAR to the GOURMET GODS if _another _piece of broken furniture or chunk of cement comes flying into my kitchen, I will not cook a single thing for you two for the next three weeks!" Komatsu's voice shook with rage "If you two are going to fight you can do it upstairs, where you can't disturb me or my cooking. Now GO!" The little chef waved the spoon at them, glaring.

Toriko shuddered at the thought of no food and turned swiftly on his heel, dragging Zebura upstairs with relative ease - it seemed that the threat of no Komatsu-prepared meals had worked on him too. He paused at the top of the staircase, listening for the usual clatter of pots and pans that meant Komatsu was in the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he heard the ring of metal on metal, turning to face Zebura.

Toriko seized him by the collar and shoved him through one of the doors to his left simultaneously aiming a punch at Zebura's gut. Zebura gripped his wrist and blocked the punch with his palm, fingers curling around Toriko's fist.

"That was all your fault, you idiot!" Toriko hissed "Why are we fighting anyway?! What would we do without Komatsu's cooking, moron?!"

"Who are you calling a moron, stupid?" Zebura growled back, breaking the grip on his collar, pulling Toriko's hand away.

"WHO'S STUPID?!"

The argument dissolved into a flurry of fists, Toriko smashed his head against Zebura's in a vicious headbutt, which only succeeded in making him grin as he aimed a knee at Toriko's stomach. Toriko vaulted over Zebura's shoulder, landing lightly on his feet and twisted, trying to take Zebura's feet out from under him with a well placed kick. Zebura laughed and jumped out of range. They continued. Toriko could smell it again - Zebura's scent - all adrenaline and thrill, it raged through him fueling his own excitement. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming next.

Zebura threw him against a wall - hard enough for it to crack beneath him, paint flaking off in large chunks - and before Toriko had time to react Zebura was on him, all heat and scars and teeth, pressing their bodies together. Zebura's lips were on his, kissing him hard, and Toriko sunk his teeth into Zebura's bottom lip, grinding their hips together, high off adrenaline and dizzy with desire. Zebura growled, twisting his hands into Toriko's hair and yanking his head back, exposing his throat. Zebura sunk his teeth into the smooth, sensitive skin, his tongue lapping at the beads of blood that welled and Toriko moaned, fingers raking down Zebura's back, scratching the skin through the tattered cloth of Zebura's top. Zebura placed little bites and sucking kisses down the column of Toriko throat, smirking at the little stifled gasps escaping Toriko's mouth.

Toriko slipped his knee between Zebura's legs, smiling when Zebura growled into his collarbone and took advantage of the distraction, spinning and slamming Zebura against the wall. He pulled Zebura down, arms wrapping around his neck as he sealed their lips together, plunging his tongue into Zebura's mouth, fingers tangled in blood red hair. Zebura twisted his tongue with Toriko's, one hand travelling down Toriko's back, along the line of his spine, the other cupping the back of his neck. Toriko broke the kiss to run the tip of his tongue along the bottom line of Zebura's ruined cheek, grinning when Zebura shuddered.

He didn't get long to savior his small victory when Zebura shoved his hand down, cupping Toriko's hard length through his shorts. He swore, moaning as he ground into Zebura's hand, releasing one hand to do the same to Zebura when he heard a smug chuckle. Zebura groaned, his hand tightening in sky-blue hair as Toriko panted into Zebura's chest. He was about slip his hand into Zebura's shorts when -

"ZEBURA-SAN, TORIKO-SAN, DINNER IS READY!" Komatsu's voice called up the stairs. Toriko jumped, blinking up a Zebura who seemed just a startled as him. He shook his head, trying to clear the haze of lust as he stepped away from Zebura.

"Toriko. We'll continue this later." Zebura growled at him, the scent of lust flowing freely from his skin almost drowning out the smell of delicious food drifting up from below them. _Almost._ Toriko nodded as they made their way down stairs, wondering briefly if he could get Komatsu to join in.

Fin.

* * *

...I am sorry for this. So, what did you think? I think I am overloading the Toriko section a bit (´Д｀。)


End file.
